Garmadons neue Maschine
'Garmadons neue Maschine '(im Original Return of the Overlord) ist die zwölfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''und die fünfundzwanzigste Folge insgesamt. Sie wurde am 31.10.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Regie führten Peter Hausner, Justin Murphy und Martin Skov, das Drehbuch stammt von Dan und Kevin Hageman. Plot Die Folge beginnt genau dort, wo die vorherige aufgehört hat: Die Dunkle Uhr erreicht Null und sendet einen Lichstrahl in Garmadons Lager, der sich zu einer Sphäre formt, aus dem die vom Ultrabösen versprochene Superwaffe entsteht: Der Garmatron, ein gigantischer, schwer bewaffneter Panzer. Gerührt bekundet Garmadon, er finde ihn wunderschön, als die Steinsamurai mit dem Helm der Schatten und der gefangenen Nya zurückkehren. Wenig beindruckt von ihrer widerspenstigen Art beschließt Garmadon, sie als Testperson für die dunkle Masse einzusetzen. Die Ninja sind währenddessen zum Strand zurückgekehrt und haben Dr. Julien von ihrer gescheiterten Mission berichtet: Die Dunkle Uhr hat Null erreicht, Lloyd muss seinen Kampf gegen Lord Garmadon antreten. Zunächst widerstrebt ihm dieser Gedanke zwar, doch als Misako ihn daran erinnert, dass Garmadon den Kampf genauso fürchtet und auch die Ninja ihm ein weiteres Mal die Unterstützung zusagen, macht das Team sich auf den Weg zu Garmadons Lager. Dieses ist bei ihrer Ankunft jedoch bereits verlassen, also schickt Zane den Falken los, um die Schurken zu suchen. Noch während er unterwegs ist entdecken die Ninja jedoch die Kettenabdrücke des Garmatron, der scheinbar auf dem Weg zur Küste der Insel ist, um seine Kanone auf Ninjago abzufeuern und dieses in Dunkelheit zu versenken und so die Rückkehr des Ultrabösen zu ermöglichen. Um dies zu verhindern, verfolgen die Ninja die Spur des Gefährts, wobei sie Dr. Julien zurücklassen müssen, der verspricht,auf dem Flugsegler auf sie zu warten. Sie werden unterwegs jedoch von Nya aufgehalten, die durch die dunkle Masse zur willenlosen Dienerin des Ultrabösen mutiert ist. Als Wu begreift, das Garmadon Zeit schinden will, um in Ruhe die Waffe zu benutzen, beschließt das Team, sich aufzuteilen: Wu, Lloyd und Misako machen sich auf den Weg zur Küste, während die Ninja versuchen, Nya aufzuhalten. Das Trio erreicht die Küste gerade, bevor Garmadon die Waffe auf Ninjago abfeuern kann. Dieser sieht sich nun zwischen seiner Familie und dem Ultrabösen hin- und hergerissen, entscheidet sich schließlich jedoch für letzteren: Das Böse sei nun seine neue Heimat. Entschlossen drückt der dunkle Lord den Knopf zum Feuern - nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass die Waffe sich zuvor noch aufwärmen muss. Lloyd nutzt dies für einen Angriff und kann zwar die Steinsamurai und die kleineren Geschütze des Garmatron überwinden, wird jedoch von Kozu aufgehalten, sodass die Waffe feuern kann. Das Geschütz landet in Ignacia, wo es das Land in Dunkelheit taucht und die Bewohner, ähnlich wie Nya, in grausame Monster verwandelt. Während die Steinsamurai nachladen, versucht Lloyd, seine neuen Kräfte zu entfesseln. Garmadon bemerkt dies jedoch und aktiviert kurzerhand eine Falltür, die seinen Sohn und Kozu aus dem Panzer befördert. Der Kampf im Dschungel verläuft währenddessen zu Ungunsten der Ninja, da diese nicht wagen, ihre Kräfte gegen ihre ehemalige Freundin einzusetzen, die sich ihrerseits jedoch nicht scheut, ihnen wehzutun. Schließlich gelingt es ihnen dennoch, sie auszuschalten, indem sie ihre Elementarkräfte auf friedliche Weise verwenden und ein Eis-Gefängnis erschaffen, aus dem Nya nicht entkommen kann. Eilig machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Küste. Dort ereignet sich mittlerweile Furchtbares: Nachdem das zweite Geschoss des Garmatron sein Ziel in Jamanakai gefunden hat, hat sich das Gleichgewicht genug verschoben, um die körperliche Rückkehr des Ultrabösen zu ermöglichen. Entsetzt muss Garmadon feststellen, dass auch er vom Ultrabösen nur benutzt wurde, indem er sich in eine drachenschnäuzige, klauenbewehrte Kreatur verwandelt. Lloyd muss seinen letzten Kampf gegen den besessenen Garmadon austragen, der keine Gnade zeigen wird. Von den hinzustoßenden Ninja ermutigt, startet er dennoch einen neuen Angriff auf das Gefährt. Das Ultra-Böse will unterdessen das nächste Geschoss direkt auf Ninjago City feuern, scheitert aber: Die mit dem Kampf beschäftigten Steinsamurai können die Waffe nicht nachladen. Als Kozu sich in den Kampf einmischt, wird er von Wu kurzerhand ins Kanonenrohr befördert und versehentlich vom Ultra-Bösen abgeschossenen - er landet in Dareths Dojo, wo er von dessen Schülern überwältigt wird. Das Ultraböse beschließt gerade, die Waffe selbst nachzuladen, als Lloyd die Pilotenkapsel enternt und ihn zum Kampf fordert. Das Ultraböse stößt ihn herunter, und die beiden setzten ihren Kampf am Strand fort, wo sie Energiestrahlen aufeinander entfesseln, die sich jedoch wirkungslos in der Mitte treffen. Es gelingt Lloyd, sich geschickt zu dürfen, und den durch die so entstandene Spannung taumelnden Ultrabösen in den Dschungel zu stoßen. Dort erklimmt dieser jedoch einen Baum und stürzt sich von dort auf den Ninja, der zwar knapp ausweichen kann, aber dennoch hart gestreift wird. Als das Ultraböse meint, es könne noch ewig weiterkämpfen, nimmt Lloyd seine Maske ab und plädiert an das Gute in ihm - an seinen Vater. Tatsächlich gelingt es diesem, für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle des Ultrabösen zu brechen und seinen Sohn aufzufordern, stark zu bleiben. Das Ultraböse kann zwar wieder übernehmen, ist jedoch einen Moment benommen, was Lloyd für einen neuen Energiestrahl nutzt, den das Böse nur knapp abwehren kann. Während sich die Strahlen erneut in der Mitte treffen, ruft Lloyd einmal mehr seinen Vater an. Dieser bricht auch immer wieder durch, sodass die Verteidigung des Ultrabösen nach und nach sinkt. Als Lloyds Strahl hn jedoch schon fast erreicht hat, hat das Ultraböse genug. Mit dem Ruf, sein Vater sei tot, stürzt das Monster sich auf Lloyd und umhüllt ihn mit einer dunklen Sphäre. Die Ninja eilen ihm zu Hilfe, was das Ultraböse nutzt, um den Garmatron abzufeuern - der Schuss wird jedoch vom vorbeifliegnden Flugsegler, gesteuert von Dr. Julien, abgefangen, wodurch dieser abstürzt. Frustriert über den Rückschlag beschließt das Ultraböse kurzerhand, ein Portal zu öffnen und zusammen mit der Steinsamurai-Armee und Nya, die sich inzwischen befreit hat, persönlich in Ninjago einzumarschieren. Die Ninja versuchen, sie zu verfolgen, kommen jedoch zu spät: Das Portal schließt sich vor ihren Augen. Die Ninja sind frustriert, besonders Lloyd, der sich fragt ob er die Prophezeiung verdorben hat. Als Sensei Wu meint, er habe zwar den Kampf verloren, sei aber noch am Leben wird Lloyd klar, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist. Die wahre Entscheidung zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, steht erst noch aus. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Collé) * Dareth ("Brauner Ninja") - Alan Marriott (Synchronisiert von Dennis Schmid-Foß) * Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Gerald Schaale) * Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Garmatron-Computerstimme - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kozu (General der Steinsamurai) - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Lloyd Garmadon (Grüner Ninja) - Jillian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christopher Zeiger) * Misako - Kathleen Barr (Synchronisiert von Arianne Borbach) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Ultra-Böses - Scott McNeil (Synchronisiert von Tilo Schmitz) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Die Szene ganz zu Beginn der Episode, in der die Dunkle Uhr Null erreicht und ihren Lichtstrahl auf Garmadons Lager sendet, stimmt nicht mit der entsprechenden Szene am Ende der vorherigen Folge überein. * Lloyd trägt in manchen Szenen seinen ZX-Anzug statt des Elementarkimono. * Sensei Wu bezeichnet die Dunkle Uhr zu Beginn der Folge fälschlich als ''Himmelsuhr - vermutlich ein Übersetzungsfehler mit ihrem englischen Namen Celestial Clock. * Nya nutzt hier zum ersten Mal ihren Spinjitzu. Dieser ist jedoch eine dunklere Version von Kais Feuer-Spinjitzu anstelle ihres eigentlichen Wasser-Spinjitzu. Trivia * Vorerst letztes Erscheinen des Flugseglers .Er zwar während Staffel 4 repariert, ist aber erst in ''Der Pfad der Ältesten ''wieder flugfähig. * Vorerst letztes Erscheinen Garmadons in seiner Form als dunkler Lord - Bis zu seiner Rückkehr in ''Die Zeremonie. '' * Auf ihrem Weg zur Küste lassen die Ninja Abenteuer aus ''Die Legende von Ninjago (2), Der Pfad des Falken, Der grüne Ninja ''und ''Rettung in letzter Sekunde ''Revue passieren. Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:Episode